Isabeau Potter
by Cocoa-potter
Summary: Summary inside...Warnings: Romance, Maybe a little action A girl who is supposedly the girl who lived chooses a side in the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

** Just thought to put a notice seeing as I am making a sequel. I don't know when I'm posting the actual chapter just that I'm making two of them before publishing the story. I had thought to warn you lovely readers. **

***Waves* Well, that is all there is to it.**

**I have a question though,**

**Who is willing to become a beta for me?**

**Yours truly,**

** Cocoa Potter**


	2. Thoughts & Interest

**Hello everyone, **

** I had plan on surprising you with this story so here's a hint, this story is a sequel and I hope you guy's enjoy it as I write it. **

**Anyways, I'll be leaving a poll on my profile for you guy's :)**

**I had hope you would maybe review and vote *blushes* that is unless you guy's want to.**

***Smiles* Well here is my disclaimer.**

** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, except Isabeau Potter though. **

**On with the story.**

**P.s. This started after the wizarding tournament, right after Voldemort was resurrected.**

**Summary: A redheaded female potter by the name of Isabeau Lily Potter learns of secrets she thought she'd never knew. But then she realized which side she should be on in the war. She becomes friends with some of the children in slytherin and had a fall out with the Weasley's and Hermione Granger. She begins to feel something for three certain adult slytherins and she figures who to choose and who to belong to. Will she prevail or she fall?**

* * *

It was summer and the heat was really beating down on everyone in private drive. Everyone stayed inside hoping to cool down from the beating heat minus one person who seems to be gardening. She has red long hair that flowed down to her waist in gentle waves and small curves round her hips and her skin, pale yet tan with the being outside a lot. And she wore a grey dress that her aunt reluctantly gave her after she grew out of her old clothes. She was petite and her eyes were green, on her forehead, she held a scar. It wasn't a regular scar, taking in it's shape it was like a lightning bolt, one of things that cast this girl out as unique.

But the reason she was even unique is because of her status as being a witch. Yeah you heard right, she is a witch from the wizarding world that her family sorely hates.

Isabeau Lily Potter sighed in annoyance as her watched her through the window with a scathing glare.

xxxxx

Isabeau screamed as her eyes opened widely and fearfully. Her owl, Hedwig, hooted at her master in concern. Isabeau smiled shakily at the owl. "I'm alright hedwig it was just a dream." Isabeau sighed as she heard her voice. To anyone, they have told her again and again that she sounded like bells in a soft wind chiming.

She remembered back to what happened at the end of her fourth year. Voldemort had risen once again. She shivered remembering how she watched him rise from the cauldron. She even slapped herself with the way her thoughts were running. Apparently her devious side wanted him. He was scaly, a snake slash human being. He had no nose and his head was smooth looking.

She even shivered excitedly when he had stared at her with those red ruby eyes. Eyes that judged her, undressed her very being, and the way they heated upon her shivering at his presence. Isabeau shook her head in dismay at her thoughts.

She sighed in annoyance when she realized her panties were soaked. Why did she have to be attracted to Voldemort when he is her enemy? He didn't act like she was though last she remembered.

Then she remembered Lucius Malfoy at the gathering of Voldemort rise to power. Both Voldemort and him were looking at her rather with lust and something else she couldn't recall. What's with men in the dark side being attracted to her?

Isabeau jumped when a hand gripped her shoulder strongly. She yanked her wand out of her pocket and point it towards the neck. Who it was shocked her to the core. Severus Snape looked at her coolly with approval before he held his hands up in surrender. "What are you doing here?" She said tensely. Severus looked at her, his eyes darken with something that Isabeau held her breath, trying to hold in her gasp.

"I have come to take you to head quarters. Courtesy of Albus Dumbledore." Isabeau looked at him warily before slowly but keeping her wand, lowered. "And if I say I don't want to go willingly?" She said. Severus Snape smirked at her and she nearly melted at that smirk. "Then I can willingly say that you don't like Dumbledore?" She shook her head yes and he smirked even wider. "What would you think about joining the opposite of the light?" Isabeau looked thoughtful for a minute. "Give me time to think on it a few days then I'll give you my answer." She finally stated. Severus nodded at her before holding his arm out to her. Isabeau looked at him curiously making him smirk again. "I have to take you to the Headquarters even if you don't like it." She sighed in dismay before grabbing his arm and turned around to see her uncle glaring at them through the window, his face swelling and red from anger. She smirked at him and waved cheekily, "bye bye uncle Vernon." He roared at her through the window and she felt the slightest feeling in her stomach being plunged as they side apparated.

xxxxxx

Isabeau bent down to her knees and gasped in breath. Severus stood next to her and chuckled."You'll get used to it soon enough." Isabeau glared at his amusement. "Oh stop laughing." She grumbled as she stood back to her feet and took the paper she was handed to. _GRIMMAULD PLACE_ **(Please tell me whether or not I got that right?). **She looked at Severus curiously. He shrugged his shoulders at her look, "your dogfathers old home." She nodded in recognition. She watched as the apartment appeared before her. She smiled and grabbed Severus' hand, shocking him. She went and opened the door that lead to a long and narrow corridor and saw a couple of people sitting in the kitchen and she smiled when she saw Sirius. All talk stopped as soon as Severus walked in front of her. She glanced at his back in concern and put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "You promised to give me an answer soon?" He asked her.

Isabeau didn't know whether or not he was yearning for her answer. She smiled at him and he relaxed under her touch. "Don't worry Severus, you'll get my answer soon enough. Although I think I made a decision already." He smirked at her before he leaned down and whispered to her ear, making her shiver in delight. "I'll be looking forward to it." She thought she felt his tongue grazed her ear and gasped. He smirked at her before sneering at her godfather, who in turned glared at him and looked at her in confusion.

She watched Severus leave and she felt sadden to watch him go. A hand squeeze her shoulder and she jumped. She turned around to see Sirius looking at her in concern. "Are you alright Izzy?" She smiled at him in fondness and hugged him around the waist. He tensed a minute before he wrapped his arms around her waist and he sniffed her scent and sighed happily. "Glad to have you back here with me." Isabeau smiled again and looked at her godfather in the eyes. He held love for her like any parent. She always felt like calling him dad but was afraid he wouldn't be around her anymore.

"I'm glad to be here with you Siri." She said. He smiled at her before Molly Weasley shoved her godfather out of the way rudely. Isabeau glared at her angrily, making Molly stumble backwards a bit."Apologise to him." She said. She heard her godfather chuckle and she looked at him behind Molly. "You sure make things amusing with that little spit fire you got going on." Molly glared at him and she sputtered in anger when he just stared at her coolly. Molly huffed and walked back to the kitchen, finally leaving her alone with her godfather again.

Sirius smiled at her gently and hugged her. Isabeau sighed happily before she was held back a distance. She looked at her godfather in confusion. "Come on, I'll show you to the room your staying in." She smiled and followed her godfather up the stairs.

* * *

**So, what do you guy's think? Good or Bad? Was it interesting to you? Please read and review and vote! Also, Lucius Malfoy will be showing up in the next chapter. That and a surprise. ;)**


	3. Lucius Malfoy

**Hello again everyone,**

** This is my next chapter to Isabeau Lily Potter. I won't be updating lately due to Christmas Break coming up So I decided to get a head start.**

**But I might try to update more this Saturday and Sunday so please don't get your hopes up.  
**

* * *

**_LUCIUS'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Lucius sighed at the idiots of the ministry. Things have gone from stupid to idiotic ever since the dark lord was revived.

Tap tap tap.

Lucius looked at the window to his right and saw an owl from Hogwarts. He wondered what it is so he went to the window and opened it. The owl hooted at him indifferent and waited . He opened the letter and sneered when he saw it was from Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Lucius Malfoy,_

_ I have come to you in a matter of importance. You see, it has come aware that there is something going on between our Isabeau and Severus Snape._

Lucius stopped for a minute to look at the letter incredulous. What is Snape doing with the girl who lived? What does this have to do with him?

_I want you to come to our headquarters in hopes that you can keep a close eye on them. I fear that Severus and Isabeau are getting to become friends and that she would stray from us._

Lucius held his head back and laugh. Oh he'll keep an eye on them alright, and if he thinks he knows what Severus is doing, maybe he'll help in giving Isabeau a little push in the right corner.

_So here i give you the name of our headquarters, burn this letter once you've memorized it. _

_Number 12 Grimauld Place._

_Sincerely, _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

Lucius landed on his feet with a silent pop and watched curiously to see the apartment of number 12 appearing out of now where and walked to the front door. He knocked twice and waited.

* * *

Isabeau stopped talking to Sirius when they heard knocking. She looked at him curiously for a moment and he shrugged. "Sirius, turn into a dog please, it may be someone that's not friendly." He nodded and she watched, fascinated to see him turn into a dog. She smiled at him and he wagged his tail back at her. She pulled her wand out and held it in front of her and went to the door.

She opened the door and blinked in surprise seeing Lucius Malfoy at the door and raised her wand. She heard Sirius growl threatening. Lucius rose his eye brow at her and raised his hand, also holding the letter Albus had sent him. "Calm Potter, I was sent here by Albus." She looked at the paper in curiosity. Lucius smirked at her, "are you going to let me in Isabeau?" Isabeau shivered at his tone.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I have a bet about what's going on with you and Severus. However, I will not tell no one of our secrets if your planning on joining the other side." His hot breath blew at her ear that made her shiver. First Voldemort, then Severus, and now Lucius. What is it about her that attracts them?

Lucius smirked at her and he turned at the growl behind Isabeau and his eyes widen at the dog. "A grim." He breathed out.


	4. NOTICE

**Hi everyone,**

** I know I haven't done my best for you guy's and I am literaly sorry for that. I'll try to update at some point for you guys soon but not soon so don't get your hopes up. **

**We had to miss school lately cause they closed em thanks to the weather outside. **

**I missed school, being away from family even for a few hours is a relieve.**

**So anyways, I wanted to tell you guy's something.**

**I plan on writing a twilight fic in the future and I hope you'll be watching for it. Just so you know, Bella is not paired off with Edward in this one. I'm getting tired of seeing more fics with her paired with him. I mean C'mon people. Sorry to you Edward fans but with Bella being with Edward and seeing fics about them two are just getting old for my taste. So anyways review me if you guy's think I should really create a story on twilight.**

**Thank You my lovely readers for being patient with me. I promise I'll make it to you guys soon.**


End file.
